The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a foreign object in a bill processing device, and more particularly to an apparatus for detecting a foreign object which is deposited together with bills into a bill deposit/withdrawal port of an automated teller machine.
An apparatus, such as a bill deposit/withdrawal processing apparatus, a deposit-only apparatus or the like, which processes bills in accordance with a deposit operation performed by a user has a trouble if a foreign object such as a coin, a paper clip or the like is mistakenly included in the deposit port in which bills are deposited, and the included foreign object is taken into the apparatus together with the bills, resulting in causing a jam of bills or a failure of the apparatus.
The device for detecting metallic piece remaining disclosed in JP-A-2001-84426 has a coil for detecting a magnetic change to detect the presence or not of a coin by utilizing a change in quantity of magnetic flux which crosses the coil depending on the presence or not of a coin.
The proximity sensor and object detecting device disclosed in JP-A-2003-202383 has a detection electrode in an object detecting region to detect an object to be detected by detecting a change in electrostatic capacitance between the detection electrode and the object present in the object detecting region.